Episode 2.6
Episode 2.6 is the sixth episode of the second series of Primeval. It was broadcast as Traitor Revealed in North America, as Die Falle (The Trap)http://www.fernsehserien.de/primeval-rueckkehr-der-urzeitmonster/folgen/die-falle-99739 in Germany and as Le Complot (The Conspiracy)http://fr.nickcutter.wikia.com/wiki/2.6_:_Le_complot in France. Summary Cutter sets out to unmask the ARC traitor, only for his plans to be interrupted when a giant mammoth appears on a busy motorway in broad daylight. The team rushes to the site, and eventually manages to trap the beast in the back of a lorry - but suspiciously, Stephen is nowhere to be found.''http://www.tvguide.co.uk/episodeguide.asp?title=Primeval#y7U641JeiyBL0evZ.99 Full synopsis Cutter now has conclusive evidence that someone has been shadowing the team and interfering in the past. He and the team are determined to prove that someone is the traitor but his plans are interrupted when an Anomaly is detected and Lester's worst nightmare comes to pass - a giant Columbian Mammoth has appeared and is rampaging on a section of the M25 Motorway in broad daylight, scattering cars and sending pedestrians running for their lives. Cutter and the team respond but Stephen is nowhere to be seen... Dealing with the confused and angry Mammoth requires every ounce of Cutter's ingenuity, but when the anomaly closes, Cutter faces an even greater problem - how do you hide a Mammoth? With the press about to break through the cordon Jenny has erected, Cutter formulates a new plan and, with the help of Connor and Abby, manages to trap the mammoth in the back of a lorry. The team get away with it by the skin of their teeth (though Jenny has to deal with the aftermath, namely in the form of unscrupulous journalist Mick Harper sniffing around for a story), but Cutter is bewildered and angry with Stephen when he finally turns up, too late to be any real help and with no convincing explanation for his absence. To make matters worse, Stephen has brought Helen with him (Helen is still, unknown to him, manipulating Stephen for her own ends, convincing him Cutter and Lester are at the heart of the ARC's troubles). Cutter refuses to talk to either of them, abruptly firing Stephen and dismissing any notion Helen has come to help. Back at the ARC, Stephen attempts to bring Abby and Cutter around to his way of thinking, but Abby stands by Cutter's decisions, and Cutter refuses to even listen to him. Furious, Stephen calls Cutter arrogant and stubborn, snidely remarking, "No wonder Helen turned to me!". Outraged, Cutter punches Stephen in the face and orders him out of the ARC. With one problem dealt with, Cutter sets off to track down the enemy within. He sets a trap, letting only Connor and Abby in on his plan. They install a virus into the ADD to sabotage whoever is hacking into the system, then fake the appearance of an anomaly on the detector to see who will go to it first, knowing that whoever it is must be the traitor. The plan works, and reveals that the traitor is... Jenny. Cutter is badly shaken. When he confronts her, she claims to have no idea what he is talking about - she received an anonymous text telling her to meet him there. With Cutter holding a gun to Jenny's head, and the soldiers with her ready to cut him down, bloodshed seems inevitable. Jenny ultimately reveals that it was actually Leek who sent her: Cutter deduces that he is the traitor, having set up the innocent Jenny. Not only that, Leek has somehow smuggled a Future Predator into the ARC and set it loose. The predator has already killed much of the ARC's staff, leaving only Lester. Leek contacts Lester, taunts him and then somehow commands the predator to kill Lester. After a harrowing chase through the deserted corridors of the ARC, a wounded Lester flees into the ARC's gym, where he is able to jam the predator's echolocation with music from a stereo, distracting it long enough for him to arm himself with a machine gun. After a brutal battle in the ARC's armoury, Lester retreats to the Operation Room, with the predator in hot pursuit. Out of options and with the future predator right behind him, Lester angrily tells Leek he won't beg for his life and derides Leek as "a tiresome little man". Furious, Leek orders the predator to kill Lester, who simply waits for the deathblow. However, just before the predator tears him to shreds, the mammoth (which Lester had released seconds before), charges in and impales the predator on its tusks. Once the team return, they try to hack into Leek’s files, but after correctly guessing the password they find there's a bomb that Leek activated in the ARC. Nick and Connor desperately try and defuse the bomb with no luck. At the last minute Cutter rips out the car battery that the bomb’s under, stopping the bomb. Lester tells his security force officers to find Leek and arrest him. Unfortunately, Leek has set a false trail for Lester and his soldiers, and they only find a dead end. Meanwhile, Cutter and Abby, with Cutter and Jenny in tow, track down Caroline to a disused MOD base, hoping to recover Rex. Leek, however, is waiting for them and he captures the team: Cutter and the others are knocked unconscious. When they come around, they are in a dark room, lit by ominous red light. Cutter and the team are not alone: with them is Leek...and Helen. As the revelation that Helen is in league with Leek sinks in, the lights return to normal and the team take in their surroundings with growing horror. As Helen flashes an evil smile at the group, they see Leek has acquired a menagerie of creatures from different times, including Scutosaurus, Arthropleura, Raptors, Smilodon, Mer Creatures, and Silurian Scorpions. To be continued... Cast and crew Appearances Characters *Dina *Jake *Ed *Abby Maitland *Connor Temple *Stephen Hart *Nick Cutter *James Lester *Jenny Lewis *Oliver Leek *Helen Cutter *Mick Harper *Others Creatures *Columbian Mammoth *Future Predator *Coelurosauravus *Raptor *Smilodon *Arthropleura *Mer Creature *Silurian Scorpion *Scutosaurus *Rex Locations *M25 *Anomaly Research Centre *Stephen Hart's flat *Diversion building *Creature Prison Objects and technology *Night-vision goggles *Anomaly Detection Device **Hand-held Anomaly Detector *Neural Clamp Organisations *Anomaly Research Centre *Evening News *Oliver Leek's organisation Chronology *This episode either takes place on the 3rd or 4 March 2007, as Episode 2.7 takes place on the 4th. Continuity *This episode is continued in Episode 2.7. Trivia *As the people panic and flee from the mammoth, Dina is in her car asks her son, "What's going on, Jake?" A Wilhelm Scream can be heard in the background after that line. *In the next time trailer, as seen on Episode 2.5, there is no music playing when Helen and Stephen kiss but there is in the episode. Errors *Connor and Abby are not using their lockers, they are using Nick Cutter's and Pauline Seager's (production buyer). *Abby mentions the Columbian mammoth's trunk being five times more dextrous than a modern elephant's as if it were common knowledge. But mammoth's trunks don't fossilize so it is unlikely she would know. *While attempting to hack into Leek's files, the number of letters on the screen is incorrect for what Connor is meant to be typing in. **''The first part of the password may have been put in automatically e.g: 9578 and so on. *When the Predator attacks Lester, scratching his chest, they are in the hallway, but when Lester falls on the ground, they are both in the gym. *The Arthropleura shouldn't have been able to survive in the creature prison, due to the lack of oxygen. Story connections *The Future Predator previously appeared in Episode 1.6. The Predators reoccur quite often in Primeval. For full list of appearances see "Future Predator appearances". *In reference to Episode 2.5, Cutter mentions that he knows that someone was working against the them, and believes that; that person also took the head-set from the Silurian. *The journalist Mick Harper returns in Episode 3.3 and Episode 3.4. He references the M25 Mammoth incident. *In Episode 4.4, James Lester would reference the mammoth saving his life, during his fight with the Future Predator. *The Columbian Mammoth would return in Episode 4.2 and Episode 4.4. *Creatures in the Creature Prison: **The Scutosaurus' previously appeared in Episode 1.1 and 1.6. **The Arthropleura had occured in Episode 1.2. **The Raptors had appeared in Episode 2.1. **The Smilodon occured in Episode 2.3. **The Mer had appeared in Episode 2.4. **Some Silurian Scorpions were seen in Episode 2.5. Gallery Episode2.6 1.jpg Episode2.6 2.jpg Episode2.6 3.jpg Episode2.6 4.jpg Episode2.6 5.jpg Episode2.6 6.jpg Episode2.6 7.jpg Episode2.6 8.jpg Episode2.6 9.jpg Episode2.6 10.jpg Episode2.6 11.jpg Episode2.6 12.jpg Episode2.6 13.jpg Episode2.6 14.jpg Episode2.6 15.jpg Episode2.6 16.jpg Episode2.6 17.jpg Episode2.6 18.jpg Episode2.6 19.jpg Episode2.6 20.jpg Episode2.6 21.jpg Episode2.6 22.jpg Episode2.6 23.jpg Episode2.6 24.jpg Episode2.6 25.jpg Episode2.6 26.jpg Episode2.6 27.jpg Episode2.6 28.jpg Episode2.6 29.jpg Episode2.6 30.jpg Episode2.6 31.jpg Episode2.6 32.jpg Episode2.6 33.jpg Episode2.6 34.jpg Episode2.6 35.jpg Episode2.6 36.jpg Episode2.6 37.jpg Episode2.6 38.jpg Episode2.6 39.jpg Episode2.6 40.jpg Episode2.6 41.jpg Episode2.6 42.jpg Episode2.6 43.jpg Episode2.6 44.jpg Episode2.6 45.jpg Episode2.6 46.jpg Episode2.6 47.jpg Episode2.6 48.jpg Episode2.6 49.jpg Episode2.6 50.jpg Episode2.6 51.jpg Episode2.6 52.jpg References Category:Stories Category:Series 2 Stories Category:Episodes